God Wants Me to Forgive Them?
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of VeggieTales released one year after Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. In October 28, 1994 by Word Entertainment, In January 18, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, and in May 18, 2004 on DVD. Plot Bob and Larry welcome us back to VeggieTales. Bob said "The other day I was walking home from my bowling league when I bumped into Marco, one of our TV friends!". But Marco asked "Why do I have to forgive my baby sister?". Then, Larry decided to tell the story of "The Grapes of Wrath". But, Bob keeps interrupting Larry when in a cliff-hanger or something, because he wants to know how the story goes. In this segment, The Grapes of Wrath: The Grapes of Wrath are driving in their old car that keeps sputtering and coughing. Then, the Grapes sing a song about them, and at the end, a tree runs away and jumps into the pond, making a little splash! The Grapes of Wrath were driving in there car until when they hit a bump! The kids were thrown out of the car, and start to blame each other and start to call each other names, such as "Ya big possum head", and "you taco salad, rabbit-nose!". But Pa Grape told Rosie to apologize to her brother for calling him a boy, which turned out to be 18 years old. But then, Rosie spotted Junior, who was playing with his dump truck. Rosie noticed Junior and not knowing what Junior was asked Pa. He said that Junior was a "cheese headed bean-boy"! But Junior said that he was not a "bean", he was an "asparagus". And, he added that it was not cheese, it was a hat. Then, Junior took off the hat, and the grapes laugh at his hair because it looked like he "glued peas to his noggin". This makes Junior burst into tears, and luckily, Dad Asparagus hears this, comes outside and explains to the grapes that it hurts to be made fun of; the grapes agree. But then they make fun of him again after Junior accidentally tumbles down a hill and gets thrown into the sandbox which leaves him covered in sand. Junior reluctantly forgives them, and learns that one must forgive 70 times 7. After this, Rosie multiplies that and gets 490. The grapes decided to be nice, So they couldn't be called " the Grapes of Wrath" anymore, so Dad suggests "the Grapes of Math"! The grapes like the name and then drive off in to the sunset. In the second story, Larry's Lagoon, Bob, and Larry drive some passengers on a 3-hour tour. During the middle of their tour, Larry accidentally crashes the ship into a rock. Bob, Larry, and the other passengers are now stranded on a deserted island, and everyone is mad at Larry. Larry says he's sorry, but Bob says that wasn't good enough, causing Larry to think that meant he wasn't good enough and run away. The next morning, Bob and the other passengers set off to find Larry, and when they find him, they forgive him. In turn, he forgives them for when they had not forgiven him. Then, Palmy appears and begins to sing a song about forgiveness, until the professor arrives in a bamboo helicopter, and everyone flies off into the sunset. In the meantime, Larry decides he and Bob could sell lemonade like everyone else. Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Sunny (debut, cameo) *Tom Grape (debut) *Rosie Grape (debut) *Ma Grape (debut) *Pa Grape (debut) *The Tree (debut, cameo) *Junior Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Qwerty *Scallion #1 *Henry (debut) *Lovey Asparagus (debut) *a movie star (debut, mentioned only) *another girl (debut, mentioned only) *Captain Larry Romanov (debut, flashback only) *Two great blue whales (debut, flashback cameos) *Commader Boblov (debut, flashback only) *Palmy (debut) *The coconuts (debut) Trivia *The hood ornament on the Grapes' car appears to be a chromed version of one of the little monsters in Junior's dresser drawer in Tales From the Crisper (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?). *Bob and Larry approach Qwerty the computer to ask him what 70 times seven is. Qwerty is very busy though! He is playing "Pong," one of the very first video games ever made. *As the "Forgive-o-matic" sketch ends and the lights go out, Junior tells the scallion salesman, "Say goodnight, Gracie." The scallion replies, "Goodnight, Gracie." The allusion is to the classic comedy sketches of George Burns and Gracie Allen. *This episode is the first non Larry-Boy episode not to have a silly song. Other episodes didn't have silly songs either, for example, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment didn't contain a silly song. *Dad Asparagus' tie texture changes when the screen closes up on him in The Grapes of Wrath. *The second segment of this video "Larry's Lagoon" is a parody of "Gilligan's Island". *This is the first episode to have two verses. *The Forgive-O-Matic skit in this show was based on a puppet skit that VeggieTales co-creators Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer performed when they were in Bible College. *This is the last VeggieTales video where Larry has a deep low voice before his voice was given a higher pitch. Goofs *Junior states that he's in the Liliopsida genus. Liliopsida is not a genus, but a class. *When Junior's dad is talking to the grapes, his tie is glitching due to a rendering error. Credits Roll Directed by PHIL VISCHER Story by MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by PHIL VISCHER Concept Art CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Character Voices DAN ANDERSON GAIL FREEMAN HEIDI LANDIS BRIDGET POWER JEFF MORROW MIKE NAWROCKI LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI Sound Effects Editor MIKE NAWROCKI Animation Supervisor CHRIS OLSEN Character Animators ROBERT ELLIS HEATHER JONES MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Render Management LESLY BENODIN Software Development LESLY BENODIN Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering MIKE NAWROCKI Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Special Thanks To DAN ANDERSON NANCY ANDERSON DINA CLOAD GAIL FREEMAN ED HECHT MARY HECHT HEIDI LANDIS JACK LONDON BRIDGET POWER PAMELA MILLS PHIL MOY JIM VOGLER Category:No Silly Songs Category:1994 Category:1999 Category:Episodes That Have 2 Stories Category:Softimage Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:Countertop Episodes Category:2004 Category:Theme Song Episodes Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VCD Category:2012 Category:2000